


Ever After

by gemjam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent Appreciation Week, Everybody Lives, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, discussion of having kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: As Chris prepares to walk Allison down the aisle at her wedding, he considers his own future with Stiles.-For Day 6 of Chris Argent Appreciation Week -family feels





	Ever After

_The coast is clear._

Chris smiles at the text, pulling on his suit jacket. He walks down the hotel corridor, the opulence making him bristle, but he can afford this. It’s not about him anyway, it’s for the kids, and if anyone deserves a fairy-tale happy ever after, it’s them.

He taps his knuckles on the door and then pushes it open, letting himself inside. Allison is sitting at the vanity, hair and make-up done, a silky robe pulled around her. She turns, smiling at him with such joy, and his heart swells, reality setting in. He’s giving away his little girl today. That’s such an archaic thought though, one that doesn’t fit Allison at all. He’s strengthening his little family, gaining a son-in-law who’s felt like blood for so long already.

“You look beautiful,” he says. He’s fairly sure her radiant glow isn’t coming from the make-up.

“I can’t believe this day is finally here,” Allison says. “And Lydia is doing everything, I haven’t had to lift a finger, she had champagne and croissants delivered to the room and she coordinated the hair stylist and the make-up artist and, dad, I feel like a princess or something.”

Chris smiles at her. “Enjoy it.”

She sighs happily. “I just can’t wait to see Isaac.”

Chris sits down on the edge of the bed. He never really had this feeling. It was always important that whoever he married would fit in with the family business, and the family aesthetic. It wasn’t as though he was dragged to the altar kicking and screaming, he chose Victoria himself from the narrow pool available to him, but he never had that feeling on his wedding day. The feeling that Allison has for Isaac. The feeling he has for Stiles now.

“Have you two talked about what comes next?” he asks.

“The honeymoon?” Allison asks. “Constantly.”

“After that,” Chris says.

Allison frowns. “We go back to the apartment we’ve lived in together for over a year already?” she says. “This isn’t the olden days, dad, and we’ve been pretty much inseparable since Beacon Hills anyway.”

“I know that,” Chris says. “I just meant your futures. The important things. Like kids.”

“Are you really asking about grandchildren on my wedding day?” Allison asks. “I only just got the job at the museum, I’m not having any babies for a couple of years at least.”

“But have you talked about it?” Chris asks. “You and Isaac? Because there’s certain things in life that you can’t compromise on. You need to be on the same page.”

Allison gives him a knowing look. “Have you and Stiles talked about it?”

Chris sighs. “We didn’t. But it’s come up lately and… I’m not sure we’re on the same page.”

“He wants kids?” Allison guesses.

“An emissary assignment took him to an orphanage,” Chris says. “They have a supernatural wing. Supernaturals are really hard to find homes for, you can’t just give them to anybody. So there’s all these little werecreatures and kitsunes and Stiles comes home talking about them. He’d be a really good dad.”

“You’re a good dad too,” Allison says.

“But I’ve done all that,” Chris says. “I am so glad that I had you, you are the greatest thing I’ve ever done, Allison, but I don’t know if I can do it all again. Start from scratch. I’m an old man.”

“You’re not old,” Allison says.

“I’m not young,” Chris counters. “And I don’t want to feel like I’m holding him back.”

Allison smiles. “An Argent raising a baby werewolf.”

Chris gives her a look. “An Argent marrying a werewolf.”

She shrugs. “So maybe the name means something different now.” She levels her gaze at him in the way she only does when she’s about to say something incredibly serious. “ _Nous protègons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protèger eux-měmes._ ”

Chris nods. Who needs protection more than a child who just wants a family?

“It’s not your responsibility,” Allison says. “But you’d be good at it. And so would Stiles.”

“He would,” Chris agrees. He shakes his head, taking a deep breath and sitting up straight. “This is not what today’s about.”

“Well, to answer your question, Isaac and I did talk about it,” Allison says. “We both agree that we want kids, but not for a couple of years.”

Chris smiles. The pair of them have always been in sync. He remembers when he got the text from Scott calling him back to Beacon Hills, he was ready to buy three plane tickets, but Allison and Isaac had just looked at each other and Chris knew they weren’t coming with him. He was glad. They both deserved fresh starts.

The door opens and Lydia marches in, clearly a woman on a mission. “Time to put the dress on,” she says, taking down a garment bag and approaching Allison. She turns, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at Chris. “You,” she says. “Go keep an eye on your boy toy. Keep him out of trouble, and out of Isaac and Scott’s way.”

“I’ll do my best,” Chris says, getting to his feet. He looks over at Allison. “I’ll be right out here when you’re ready.”

He leaves the room, finding Stiles in the corridor sitting on one of the plush sofas where he’s clearly been deposited by Lydia. He looks like a kid outside the principal’s office. Chris guesses it’s a scenario he’s familiar with.

“Lydia just called you my boy toy,” Chris says, sitting down beside him.

“Did you tell her I’m the mother of the bride?” Stiles asks.

“I did not,” Chris responds.

“I can’t believe you didn’t protect my honour,” Stiles says, even as he moves closer, leaning against Chris’ side. Chris lifts his arm easily, letting Stiles settle beneath it. “Do you think Isaac only asked Scott to be his best man so he could rub in the fact that he’s the one who ended up with Allison?”

“Almost certainly,” Chris agrees.

“Good for him,” Stiles says.

Chris exhales a laugh, shaking his head. “How’s Isaac doing?”

“Jittery,” Stiles says. “Terrified about your speech.”

“He should be,” Chris says.

Stiles looks up at him. “Is it weird for you that your two children are getting married?”

Chris gives him a look. “Isaac isn’t my child.”

“There was a definite surrogate dad situation going on there,” Stiles says.

“And then I ended up with their childhood friend,” Chris says.

Stiles leans back into him with a smile. “Keep it in the pack.”

Chris holds him a little tighter. “ _Nous protègons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protèger eux-měmes._ ”

“I love it when you talk French,” Stiles says. “I’ve had a boner basically all week.”

“You know what it means, right?” Chris asks.

“We protect those who cannot protect themselves,” Stiles says.

“Yeah,” Chris agrees. Stiles lifts his hand up, twining his fingers with Chris’ that sit on his shoulder, but neither of them look at each other. “When you talk about those kids at the orphanage, I think about Malia,” Chris says. “She didn’t know what she was and nobody taught her about it and she killed her family. They need people to teach them about themselves, to teach them that they’d not inherently bad. They just need to learn control.”

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees, like he doesn’t dare hope for any more than that admission. He plays with Chris’ hand like he does when he’s nervous.

“I don’t want a newborn,” Chris says. “I couldn’t do that again. Not the screaming and the night feeds and the total dependency.”

“My vote is always for sleep,” Stiles says.

“But with a kid a little older,” Chris considers. “We could teach them to respect what they are. We could help them feel empowered by it instead of ashamed. I think we’d be good at it.”

“We’d be so good at it,” Stiles agrees.

Chris squeezes his hand as Allison’s words echo between them. This has always been a matriarchy. If he trusts anyone’s advice, it’s hers.

The door opens and they both look up as Allison walks out in her wedding dress, Lydia following after her. Chris feels tears welling up in his eyes.

“Don’t cry,” Allison says, giving him a stern look. “If you cry, I’m going to cry, and it took a long time to put all this make-up on, it has to at least last the ceremony.”

“I’m not crying,” Chris says, but his voice is already strained. He slips his arm from Stiles, getting to his feet and taking her in. “You look beautiful.”

“You said that already,” Allison says.

“I get to say it as many times as I want today,” Chris says. He offers out his arm. “Are you ready to do this?”

“I’m so ready,” Allison says, linking her arm through his.

“Come on,” Lydia says, grabbing hold of Stiles’ arm. “You should be sat down already. Let’s go.”

“You to me not to move,” Stiles protests. He reaches out, tapping Chris on the thigh with the back of his hand. “I’ll save you a seat at the front.” He winks and Chris gives him a warm smile, watching him get dragged away by Lydia.

“By the way, I’m not going to throw my bouquet at the reception,” Allison says as they begin to walk.

“We make our own traditions,” Chris agrees.

“Right,” Allison says. “That’s why I’m just going to hand it straight to Stiles.”

Chris turns to face her, raising an eyebrow in question.

“You need to put a ring that,” Allison says.

Chris smiles. “I think you’re right. We talked.”

Allison’s eyes light up. “Am I going to be big sister?”

“We still have a lot to sort through,” Chris says. “But I think we’re on the same page. It would mean the same thing to us both.”

“Put a ring on it, adopt a werebaby and live happily ever after,” Allison tells him. The matriarch has spoken.

They come to a stop outside the reception room where Lydia, maid of honour, is waiting for them. She shares a look with Allison that’s pure best friend love.

“I’m getting married,” Allison says.

“You’re getting married,” Lydia agrees, like it means equally as much to her. She leans in, kissing Allison on the cheek. “I’ll see you down there.”

She turns, signalling the start of proceedings like only she could. Chris watches her walk down the aisle, adjusting his arm so that he’s holding Allison in the way Lydia taught him last night.

“Here we go,” Chris says. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Allison responds with a smile, leading him in taking the first step.


End file.
